


Home the long way round

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: James and Ashildr are together and have a lot of challenges but can they stay together? And can they form the Avengers





	1. Chapter 1

The long way round Avengers story James and Ashildr story bio: James had been given chance of happiness with Ashildr but there will be problems they are both have immortality this story is told by Ashildr

Ashildr point of view

I was sitting in a pub we just saved the world James was have a conversation with his brother I was wondering what they where talking about he came back with James "right okay now I told my family about my brother's powers there is a slight problem Hydra is back still causing trouble and if they found out about him they will try to hurt him so we've come to an arrangement that he can stay in this time zone with you." He said.

I was truly shocked by this James wasn't sad. He looked at me. I smiled at him before holding his hand "Are you okay with this?" I asked James he held me hand under the table I knew he was happy with this "Okay I don't know when I will see you again but don't cause trouble." He said. He walked outside of the pub he vanished with his sonic watch I looked at James he held my hand again, but I wanted more "Shall we get of here it kinda freezing out here?" I smiled at him we walked arm and arm back to my mansion it was very late I knew I was tired James was looking at all my books I didn't mind if he wanted he wanted to have sex, but I was scared of opening myself to him, but I can't, but i hated myself for falling him, and we can live together forever and forever he looked at the crown "I still cant believe you where a queen it must have been exciting?" He asked me. "Yes, it was, but it was boring after awhile that's why I faked my own death o can I change into something more comfortable?" I asked him. I looked I arrived a few minutes later in gown my hair was down, and my makeup was gone "That better." I said to him.

"Can I ask you something did you have any boyfriends after your last husband died in the plague?" He asked me. "No I couldn't not after he died I was on my own, but there was one man Ive always wanted this one guy." I said to him. I was hoping he would take the hint he smiled at me "Well to be honest. There was one girl I liked this girl a lot and I was kinda hoping she would like me back." He said Our bodies were close. He looked at me. I looked at him. I wanted to kiss him. We had our whole life together. We can go where ever we want he removed some of my hair away from eyes I blushed a bright red "your blushing." He said to me. I placed my head on his chest. I could feel his heart beat then I looked at him "Well you didn't answer my question." He said. "Okay I do like, in fact, I think I am in love with you." I said. It felt really good to say to get of my chest then he looked at me. He smiled at me before he went into a kiss I went for it I kissed him back. I shoved my tongue down his mouth. He did the same. He was playing with my robe. "Shall we take this to my bedroom?" I asked him. He smiled we walked hand in hand I closed the door to my bedroom with candles light up trying to make it romantic at least.

"Well, are you sure about this?" He asked I Kissed him again I wanted his clothes of I took off his top and trousers and his belt and shoes and socks till he was completely naked in front of me. I removed my robe I was naked in front of him. He looked at "Ashildr you look beautiful." He said I kissed I alowed his hands to explore my body It was romantic because I wanted this I wanted him I remembered his brothers Avengers friends like Sam and Wanda and Clara as well, but it was James I remember most him I kissed him I was kissing him his hands all over my body his hands on my boobs squeezing them with care kissing my nipple using his tongue on my nipple "O James!" I said "your tits are amazing!" He said. No man as ever liked my tits before but James was liking them he was sucking on them he liked them alot "James your amzing I want you so bad I've been thinking about you for a long long time I need you." He looked at me and then he looked at my naked body before looking at my pussy he wanted to lick it "do you want my pussy James?" He smiled before spreding my legs "I can't wait to lick you pussy." He said he placed his lips in my pussy he was licking my pussy I felt very close to cumming I wanted my new lover to fuck me because he was handsome I loved the way he was licking me "o James Don't stop my love. I am so close!" My immortal lover made me come it was fantastic the next thing I wanted was to suck on my lover's cock.

"Do you want to be with me James?" I asked him I had to be sure because I didn't want him to leave me, and I didn't him to be forced into a relationship with me "Yes I do Ashildr because everything you see I want, and I want you because I love you, I've, never loved anyone else I did before, but I saw you, and I thought you the most beautiful girl in the world." He said to me with that I placed him on his back I played with his cock in my hands I loved the way my lover moaned he was enjoying himself I placed my mouth on his cock James began to moan my name "Ashildr" he said I was liking the way he was moaning my name we had one another just us he couldn't go home becuase of his powers like us I love him he was mine, and always mine I felt him he was about to cum "Ashildr!" I kissed he kissed me back "that was amazing you are amazing I never had an amazing blowjob like that." He said. I smiled at him "you licked my pussy amazing like that I want to fuck you now." I said. He looked at me "um don't have a condom." He said. What a condom? I thought to myself "what do you mean condom?" He said. I looked at him still confused "it, so I don't get you pregnant." He said "you don't want kids?" I asked him.

"No I do it's just not, yet and I only just started having sex with." He said I placed my ass in front of him "what are you doing?" He asked me. "You can have sex in my ass." I said to him he placed his cock inside of my ass he slowly pumped in and out of my ass shame it not my pussy, but still he was amazing at fucking my ass "James I am about cum what about!?" I asked him "Ashildr I am so close to cumming babe I close your ass is amazing I can't stop fucking it!" He said he cum in my ass he was done I was done we kissed he rubbed his cum inside my ass by fingering it "James you bad boy!" I said I said to him "yes I am tomorrow we start the rest of our lives together just you and me." We kissed, and he was right we had the whole of time and space to be together

The next morning.

I woke up the next morning. James was snoring our naked bodies next to one another. He was handsome, and he was mine all mine the I decided to make breakfast I was hungry the James woke up a few moments later. He was wearing his trousers he had a six pack at least. He was sexy to look at "morning." He kissed me good morning I loved it because he was a good kisser "right what the plan?" He asked "well I can show more of the village and then we can move we can go anywhere." I said to him "how about London we can setup our own Aline protection or America where we can for Child where our brother can join the Avengers." He said to me that sounded like a good idea America was nice we decide to go, but there was no rush just yet

"Right I made breakfast." I said to him. He spank my ass being playful I liked him being like that James got dressed I showed him the village we had enjoyed our first night together and now we are a proper couple, and I liked it. He was kind funny. He made laugh and smile and hes great in bed to "this village is so nice. I can spend the rest of our days here." He said to me, "so you don't want to do America?" I asked him. "Yes, I do, but when we are ready and plus also in the future I would like to have kids with you." He said to me. I blushed knowing what he wanted I kissed him on the lips we are still kissing, and I liked it and part of me was wondering how long where we going to be together


	2. After New York invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York is devastated by the Avengers war with alien invasion and James and his lover Ashildr fly of in their Tardis

Ashildr Point of view date location Earth 2012 after the invasion of New York City.

I was in my apartment with James. We told Nick Fury to assemble the Avengers to save New York, and it works James, and I have been happily married for nearly 200 years we had kids some died some still alive. We have grandkids I was pretty happy with my husband and he were happy with me our sex. Life was very good. He was great at fucking me in my pussy and he played with tits and my ass like no tomorrow but he was love of my life I thought I would never be so happy with my James, but we where on our own house were nice, but we decided to move back to England where we could setup our place if my old mansion is still in place we could go there James opened the door "it's a total mess down there." He said.

"How bad is it?" I asked him. He placed his keys on the table while he looked at the photos of us we look so young, but in fact, he was old like me you can tell by the lines in his eyes "it a total mess down there you saw yourself my brother will join the Guardian first before he becomes an avenger thou." He said. I sat down next to him he wrapped himself around my body his groping my ass he liked my ass "Ashildr I love you so much." He said. I loved him to I felt his cock getting hard in trousers.

"Well, is my husband getting hard in his pants?" I asked him. James blushed we were still he was still 16. I was still 17 when we meet, but the energy we had for sex was still strong. We had an amazing sex life. I can read my husband's sexual energy, "let's have a shower my lover." I guided him to the shower, he striped me of my clothes and bra and panties smacking my bum he kissed my neck as the shower kicked into life we hoped into the shower together he kissed my neck I pulled him close to me. I was stroking his cock. I was desperately wanted him to cum in my hand "Ashildr!" He said to me "my James fuck me." I said to him he stood up in the shower he placed me in the glass door of the shower he fucked me in the pussy "James o James I love your cock inside my ass!" I said he was thrusting and smacking my ass

"Yes yes yes!" I said he was thrusting in my ass the water soaked our young immortal bodies "o Ashildr you so fucking sexy!" He said he cum in my ass I kissed him on the mouth still I saw him cock cover in my cum and his "you look so sexy with my cum on your cock." We both laughed at one another he kissed me on the mouth.

"I want to ride you." I said to him he smiled I placed him on the ground "I want to fuck you I am going to ride you my James I want the whole of New York to here you..." I Placed my slit on his cock I rode him "yes yes yes!" I said to him. "Ashildr Ashildr you so beautiful ride my cock my beautiful immortal bride." He said I fucked him he was inside my pussy we screaming. He played with boobs squeezed my nipples wow we had sex for 200 years we always spiced up our sex life. We had threesome once with a girl. He didn't mind. It turned me on, and him I wonder if we ever have another threesome well with a girl "James I am close to cumming my love fuck me ooooo!" I said to him

"Ashildr I going cum o going cum let me cum in your pussy!" He cum in my pussy he ozzzed his cum inside of my pussy he was amazing I remember the first time we fucked in my mansion it was amazing night of passion. Well he fucked me in the but and he "I want to 69 you. My love to let me taste you cum!" He said he kissed me I kissed him.

"Right lets 69." I said to him he kissed me we kissed he cum in mouth his cock always tasted amzing we stayed in that position for sometime it was brilliant he shoved his tongue in my pussy. I don't remember my life as a viking, but my life with James brilliant filled with sex and passion and love we had so many kids, and I would gladly give him another kid I cum in his mouth "yes James. I am going to cum!" I said.

"For an ex viking chick you taste pretty good." He kissed me we showed together rubbing the cum of one another I smiled at him "do you miss your family at all?" He smiled I got my bra and panties of the floor and top and trousers while James got his white top black trousers dam he was sexy I thought So, we switched on the Tv and snuggled together on the sofa; this was my life with him; this was nice. We are loved me, and him Callum allowed him to stay with me I should thank him for that I saw the news about the Avengers with iron man the Hulk and The Black Widow and Thor with James holding my hand I snuggled into my lover my best friend the love of my life "I do miss my family but I've you got you, Ashildr." I smiled at him before kissing him on his lips.

"Love you, Ashildr." He said we held on another on it was getting late, so we decide to order a pizza but the pizza place was shut dam I was hungry we left our apartment to find something to eat. We walked downtown till we found a Chinese restaurant that was open. We got something to eat "that was amazing." I said to him after eating the food.

"Yes, it was am so fat." He said to me he wasn't fat he was skinny, and he fit he fuck me anytime well he can, and plus we did form the Avengers as well I licked my lips at the thought of my husband's naked body. As the night drew on I never felt so happy to be with him, I don't remember much as my life as a viking that was years and years ago I remembered the Doctor I remembered James, and I remembered James just him how he sat next to me in my village he was kind and handsome and great in bed "What are you smiling at?"He asked me it was nothing really just some old memories coming back like remembering Wanda and Sam but they are not Avengers just yet that going to take a while at least there was buzzing on my phone I took out from my back pocket.

"Well done on New York it a right mess and no me and my husband are not going to clean it up because I said so look I've got to go Stark." I said I slammed the phone down we decided to pay the bill I was horny, and I wanted my husband we walked arm and arm back the our home it must be 12:30, and there was still police out clearing the alien mess James was wondering how bad things got we bumped into the Avengers just by chance "What time do you too call this?" Said Natasha. I shrugged at her "Well we had to dash stuff to people to see worlds to save." I said. The group looked at one another.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tony. "We have a Tardis we stole it from the time lords, but it sleeping, and now we must leave 2012, but you will see us again no doubt about it." Said James. We left to back to our Tardis James touched the console screen. We never stayed in the same place, but with James we can anywhere

"Where shall we go?" I asked him. He started pushing buttons on the console turning the screen. The machine roared into life "Bed?" He said to me my pussy felt wet already for him "or we can fuck hear?" I said he came closer to me, but he dragged me to our kings bed he tear of my clothes still kissing me I was turned on by him.

"I am going to finger fuck you!" Ashildr. He placed his fingers inside my clit he fucked me with his fingers I loved him when he did that I cum all over his fingers he liked my cum I placed my husband on the bed feeling his cock in the mouth he always tasted good "Ashildr!" He cum in my mouth I kissed him "Let fuck." I said to him He continued to fuck me we cum together. He stroked my hair and my naked body he smiled at me he was happy I was happy we needed one another because we where in love, and I loved I kissed him one last time before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
